Sabezra mature moments
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Initally published as a One-shot. More to come, though it takes me a while to write them. Sabine and Ezra share intimate moments, AU's, Real word AU's. Nothing will be explicit or too smutty. No threesomes or anything like that.
1. Body Paint

_**A/N. Hey guys! So, I decided to do this M one-shot. It set as a missing scene of the first chapter of "Meeting the Wrens" and I hope you like it. I'm not good at writting this kind of fanfic, so if you see something odd or it doesn't make sense, let me know. Enjoy!**_

* * *

When they arrived at their room, Ezra dropped Sabine gently on the bed, and then he climbed on the bed and crawled towards her. The young woman smiled softly as Ezra hovered over her and placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to kiss her; Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by sleeping her tongue into his mouth, the young man moaned softly at the sensation and their tongues started to fight for dominance.

They broke apart when the need of air became too great. They started into each other's eyes and the young artist smiled softly. "I love you, Ez." She said softly.

He smiled in return and pecked her lips. "I love you too, 'Bine." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled and broke the kiss. "Ez, wait a minute." She said.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

The young artist smiled and pecked his lips. "There something I've wanted to do for a while, wait here." She said and got up from bed.

Ezra stayed on the bed looking confused but he decided to wait and see what his girlfriend was talking about.

Sabine returned a couple of minutes later with a small box in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked.

She smiled and sat down on the bed. "Remember when we bought all that fruit a couple of weeks ago?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, in one of my classes the teacher taught us how to make edible paint and I thought we could use this to experience something new." She answered.

Ezra blinked at what Sabine was suggesting and it sounded…pretty good. "I would love to." He answered.

Sabine's amber eyes lit up and took the paints out from the box and opened the jars. Ezra could smell the different fruits she had used to make the paint, he smelled blueberries, berries, pineapples, mangoes, oranges, and coconuts.

"So, how do we start this?" He asked.

The young woman crawled into her boyfriend's lap and straddled him. "However we want." She said and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist. After a minute of kissing, they broke apart and Sabine grabbed the blue paint and dipped her fingers on the paint.

"Just relax, okay?" She said.

"Okay." He said and closed his eyes.

Sabine smiled and started to paint random parts of his face; she painted two stripes on his chin, like if they were tribal marks, then she painted his earlobes and to finish her first work, she draw random patterns on his neck and under his chin.

The sensation of his girlfriend's fingers brushing his skin made Ezra moaned softly. Sabine giggled and put some paint on the tip of his nose.

"So, how do I look?" He asked.

"Like a tiger." She said.

He sighed and opened his eyes. "Really?" He asked a little disappointed.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, okay?" She said and kissed the tip of his nose, then she kissed him softly on the lips and he gladly returned the kiss.

After a minutes of kissing, the young artist moved her lips form her boyfriend's lips and started to kiss his face following the marks she had painted. Ezra moaned softly at the sensation of his girlfriend's kisses and pulled her closer to him.

Sabine smiled and nibbled softly his earlobes, then she moved her lips down to his neck where she sucked and nip at his skin hoping to leave wonderful marks. The young man continued to moan softly, he loved to feel the teeth of his girlfriend biting softly his skin.

"That feels wonderful." He said softly as Sabine bit gently his jaw. She returned to his lips and kissed him passionately while her hands traveled down and grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and took it off and tossed aside, then, she did the same with his shirt and let it fell on the floor.

They broke apart when the need of air became too great. "So, what are you going to paint now?" He asked.

She smiled softly and grabbed the jars with blue and orange paint. "I'm going to surprise you." She said seductively and dipped her finger in the blue paint and stared to paint, using the well-toned chest of her boyfriend as her canvas.

Ezra felt goosebumps on his skin as Sabine's cool fingertips ran through his skin. After a couple of minutes, she finished with the blue paint and dipped her fingers in the orange paint and started to paint the left side of Ezra's chest.

He looked down and saw two letters on his right pectoral. _S.W._ It said.

"S.W?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"Sabine Wren." She answered and pecked him on the lips. "It means you are my boyfriend and no one has the right to take you away from me." She said.

He gave her a confused looked and she stopped painting to explain him why she had painted her initials on his skin.

"You know, basketball has done wonders to you." Sabine said.

"You think?" He asked smirking.

She nodded. "Yeah, but it also has brought some unwanted attention." She said.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked confused.

"There are many girls trying to call your attention." She said and kissed his cheek. "And I don´t like it, that's the reason why I painted my initials on you."

The young man gave her a smile. "Don't worry; I only have eyes for you." He said. "I'm yours and you're mine."

Sabine smiled seductively. "Well, I better reclaim you before someone else does."

The young man smiled and kissed her. The heat and passion between them started to grow and she grinded her hips against his.

Ezra groaned softly and buried his face in Sabine's shoulder. She smiled and ran her hands through his short hair painting it softly.

"It's your turn." She whispered in his ear.

He looked up and smiled brightly at her. He grabbed a jar of yellow paint and dipped his fingers in the paint, however, Ezra wasn't as creative as Sabine was and didn't know what to paint.

"You okay?" She asked when she saw Ezra deep in thought.

He sighed. "I don't know what to do." He said.

She smiled softly and lifted his chin with two fingers. "Just do what you want." She said.

Ezra smiled softly and started to paint stripes on her neck like she had done earlier.

Sabine smiled and purred softly at Ezra's caresses; when he finished, he kissed her softly on the lips and then, he started to kiss and suck her neck. She moaned softly and continued to run her fingers through his short hair.

While Ezra continued to kiss and suck his neck, his hands moved down to the hem of Sabine's shirt and took it off and tossed it aside leaving her only in her sports bra and black shorts. He stopped kissing her neck and grabbed the jar of red paint and dipped his fingers in it and started to paint random marks on her shoulders and arms.

The young artist shivered lightly at Ezra's touch. He stopped painting and buried his face in her shoulder where he started to kiss the marks he had painted.

"Ezra…" Sabine moaned softly and grabbed the jar of blue paint and "tried" to paint some of her famous phoenix. Tried being the key word here due to the sensations Ezra was making her feel.

The young man stopped kissing her neck and gave her a cheeky smile. His hands moved to her back and unclasped the bra strap and took off her sports bra leaving her breasts hanging free. He cupped her breasts between his hands and started to knead them.

The young woman moaned softly as she felt the hands of her boyfriend massaging her breasts gently. He stopped kneading them and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a sweet kiss before he picked her up and laid her down on the bed, then he climbed on the bed and hover over her.

He started to kiss under her chin hungrily and trailed his lips down to her breasts which he started to kiss in his earnest. Sabine's mind was hazy with pleasure and lust and she no longer was aware of the exterior world, she was just focused on Ezra's hands and lips.

He left a trail of small kisses from her collarbone to the top of her right breast and then, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and started to suck it gently. Sabine gasped and dug her nails in his back.

The passion and the pleasure between them continued to grow as his hands gripped the waistband of her grey shorts and slipped them down her legs while his mouth continued his work on her right nipple.

"Ezra…" Sabine purred as the young man on top of her moved his lips to her left breast and repeated his actions.

He left her breasts and kissed her again on the lips. While their tongues fought again for dominance, Sabine's hands unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down, she slipped her hand into his underwear and gripped his hard member.

Ezra groaned inside her mouth as she started to stroke it gently. "'Bine…" He said softly.

She smiled against his lips and continued stroking his member gently. After five minutes of stroking him, the young artist released him and took off his underwear letting his erection free; he smiled and started to kiss her stomach and going lower with each kissed, she gasped softly when Ezra kissed a small phoenix tattoo she had on the right side of her hip.

He took off her panties and tossed them aside where the rest of their clothes were. Then, he came back up and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sabine asked and handed him a condom.

He smiled and pecked her lips. "That's my girl." He said and put the condom on his member, then he positioned and teased her folds with the tip of his member.

"Ezra…" She moaned and threw her head back. "I need you, now!" She said.

The young man smirked and grabbed her thigh and entered her. The young artist wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails on his back when she felt him entering her. Even if they had been making love for the last year and a half, Sabine still tensed when Ezra penetrated her but she always loved Ezra's tender caresses that distracted her from the pain which quickly turned into pleasure.

As she predicted, her boyfriend started to kiss and suck her neck, leaving more marks in it and slowly started to move inside her. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped both legs around his waist so he could go deeper within her. "So…good…" She managed to say between pants.

The young man on top of her answered biting lightly her earlobe and the skin of her neck, his lips returned to hers and kissed hungrily while started to speed up his movements. "I…love…you…'Bine." He said against her lips.

She smiled and nibbled his bottom lip gently. "I…love…you…too." She said.

Ezra wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him and thrusted harder into her, sweat forming on his forehead.

Sabine moaned in pleasure. "Faster….Ez." She said between pants and brought down his head to meet with his lips.

The young man obliged and thrusted faster into her. They were both moaning and Ezra could feel he was reaching his peak, so he started to thrust harder and faster into her, Sabine's moans became louder as she could also feel reaching her peak.

"Ez…I'm…close." She said.

"I'm…agh!...too…'Bine." He said.

He thrusted into her a couple more of times and with a groan, he started to release into her. She followed him a couple of seconds later when she arched her back and left out a cry.

When they came down from the high, Ezra rested his forehead against Sabine's and smiled softly. "I love you." He said trying to catch his breath.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too." She said while running a hand through his sweaty hair.

He smiled and laid down next to her. She cuddled closer to him while he wrapped and arm around her body.

"So, what do you think of our little experiment?" She asked looking into his bright eyes.

"I loved it." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

Sabine smiled and looked around the room, when she spotted one of the jars of body paint on her nightstand, she grabbed it and dipped her fingers on it and put them on Ezra's lips, then she kissed him.

The young man smiled and returned the kiss with love and passion and before Sabine could react, he rolled over so she was on top of him.

She smiled seductively at him and bit and sucked his neck while the young man moaned softly and ran his hands up and down her thighs. Sabine's lips move down and kiss and bit gently his chest while her boyfriend continued to moan. She smiled, she liked to drive him crazy like this.

She moved her head up and kissed him lovingly on the lips while she lift her hips and slid down on his member. Both of them moaned at the sensations and she started to move her hips forward and backwards, the raven-haired man grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards to match her movements.

The young man managed to sit up and crashed his lips against her in a hungry kiss and started to thrust faster and harder into her. The artist dug her nails on her boyfriend's shoulder and threw her head back and released a cry as she came; the young man groaned and started to empty himself inside his girlfriend for the second time.

Sabine laid down next to Ezra, both were satisfied and happy. She cuddled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on top of the head. "I love you, 'Bine." He said.

"I love you too, Ez." She said and kissed his neck. "I love you so much." She said.

Ezra gave her a grin and kissed her softly on the forehead, after that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sabine smiled softly at the peaceful face of her boyfriend and she also closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Rehabilitation

_**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I certainly didn't expect to write another mature one-shot but I did! This is kind of like an epilogue of "Meeting the Wrens" So. I hope you like it! And don't forget to review, like and follow!**_

* * *

 **Rehabilitation**

" _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, we are on our final approach to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport._

 _Please return to your seats and put them in the original position and fasten your seatbelts. We are going to start the descent. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines."_ The pilot said through the speaker.

Ezra smiled softly as he looked through the window of the plane, he was happy to be back at home. He turned his head to the right and saw Sabine sketching in her notebook.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

She smiled softly and showed him what she was doing. His eyes widen slightly in surprise, it was the same paint of the two of them walking through the beach while the sun was setting but this time, Sabine had made it more realistic.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks amazing, babe." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

Once the plane landed and the passengers started to file out the terminal, Ezra started to scan the crowd and smiled when he saw his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" He said.

His parents smiled and walked to meet the young couple.

"Oh, honey. It's good to see you." Mira said as she hugged her son.

Ezra hugged his mother with one arm while the other held the crutch. When they break apart, Ephraim came and hugged his son.

"Hey, dad." Ezra said.

"Hey, son. I'm glad you're back." The older man said and patted Ezra's back.

"Hi, Sabine." Mira said.

"Hi, Mira." The young woman said and hugged his boyfriend's mother.

"How was your cousin's wedding?" Mira asked.

"It was good, thank you." Sabine answered.

"Hello, Sabine." Ephraim said when he broke the hug with Ezra.

"Hi, Mr. Bridger." The young woman said.

"C'mon, let´s pick your bags and took you home." Ephraim said and the four of them walked towards the baggage claim.

Sabine unlocked the door of the department and she, Ezra and his parents came inside.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?" Mira asked.

"I'm good, mom." Ezra answered and he sat down on the couch.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." Ephraim said.

"We will, dad." Ezra said.

Once Ezra's parents left the apartment the young man sighed and sank into the couch.

"You okay?" Sabine asked and sat next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm glad to be home." Ezra answered, the young woman smiled softly and rested her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." She said and kissed Ezra's cheek.

* * *

A month later, Ezra had finally recovered from his sprained ankle and sprained wrist, he was still doing physiotherapy but today he had received very good news. His physiotherapist had told him that he could start to play basketball again and that even the coach was happy that one of his star players was back on the court.

Ezra was so excited that he couldn't wait to tell Sabine the news. He had just finished taking a shower when the front door was unlocked and Sabine walked inside.

She left her shoes by the door and hung her jacket and backpack on the coat rack.

"Ezra?" She asked.

The young man went to greet his girlfriend, the young woman smiled when she saw Ezra shirtless and wearing his basketball shorts.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She said. "How was therapy?"

"It was good, my physiotherapist said I'm doing a great job." He answered.

"That's good." Sabine said.

"He also said I can start playing basketball again. My coach was there and he said he was happy to have one of his star players back on court." Ezra smirked and waited for Sabine's reaction.

The artist processed the words Ezra had said to her and she smiled.

"Ez...those are good news!" She said and threw herself to him.

"Thanks, babe." He said.

When she broke the hug, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, he bent down at the knees and lifted her up, his hands keeping a firm hold on her butt; Sabine answered by wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss by nibbling softly his bottom lip, he took the hint and parted his lips and she introduced her tongue into his mouth and they started to fight for dominance.

While they kissed passionately, Ezra walked to their room and laid her down on the bed, then he climbed on the bed and started to kiss and nibble her neck softly.

"Ezra…" She moaned softly and ran her hands through his short hair.

The young man kissed under her jaw leaving wonderful marks, he moved his lips to her earlobe and nibbled it softly. The young woman sighed happily and threw her head back to give him a better access to her neck.

He stopped kissing her after a couple of minutes and looked into her beautiful amber eyes. "I love you." He said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She said.

He smiled sweetly at her and leaned down to kiss her again but this time he slipped his hand under her purple shirt and ran his hand up her side caressing the soft skin.

The artist moaned against his lips as she felt his calloused hand on her skin, then, in a swift move, Ezra took off her shirt and tossed it aside and leaned down to kiss the exposed skin of her stomach eliciting more moans from his girlfriend, he left a trail of kisses from her ribs to her stomach and sucked gently the skin on her sides. The young woman arched her back and closed her eyes as she got lost in the sensations her boyfriend was making her feel.

The raven haired man stopped sucking her skin and moved his hands towards her jeans, unbuttoned them and slipped them down her slim and long legs leaving her only in her underwear. He kissed her tattoo phoenix on her hip and was glad that she hadn't decided to remove it.

Sabine took his face between her hands and brought him up to see him into his eyes. Her eyes traveled downwards and smiled seductively when she saw a bulge in his shorts.

"Someone's excited." She said.

"I've been waiting for a long month, babe." He answered and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"You didn't have enough with our little adventure in my parent's house?" She asked against his lips.

"I did but it has been a month." He said.

Sabine smiled and placed her hands on his chest and pushed Ezra off her until he was the one laying on the bed, she straddled him by sitting on his hips and ran her hands through his chest. She leaned down and started to suck and nibble at his neck and he left out a soft moan.

"'Bine…" He said.

She started to grind her hips against his, Ezra moaned and threw his head back while taking deep breaths. Sabine moved her lips down to his chest and kissed it and bit it gently leaving biting marks; Ezra's hands traveled to her back and unclasped the back of her sports bra and slipped the straps down her arms and tossed it aside.

The young woman moaned when she felt the hands of her boyfriend kneading her breasts gently, the raven-haired man managed to sit himself up and kissed her girlfriend's collarbone and traveled his mouth downwards to her breasts.

Sabine dug her nails in his back when she felt his mouth wrapping around her hard nipple and left out a soft moan. The raven-haired young man ran his tongue from the bottom of her left breast to her nipple and started to suck it gently; she gasped at the sensation and realized how much she had missed Ezra's caresses.

"Ez...don't stop." She moaned.

Ezra stopped sucking her nipple and kissed her under her chin before moving his mouth down to her breasts again but this time, he introduced her right nipple in his mouth.

Sabine was in heaven, she felt her heart beating hard against her ribs and lost herself to the sensations she was feeling and threw her head back. Her boyfriend stopped sucking her right nipple and lifted her up from the bed, then he laid her gently on the bed and hovered over her.

They stare into each other's eyes and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, she moved her hands and played with the waistband of his shorts. Ezra moved his own hands to the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside.

The young woman smiled and moved her hands to the front of his shorts and slipped her hand into his shorts and boxers, the raven-haired man groaned when he felt his girlfriend stroking his member.

"'Bine…" He said.

The artist stopped stroking his member and took off his shorts along with his boxers and left his erection free.

"I have condoms in the drawer of my nightstand." Ezra said against her lips.

Sabine smiled and pushed him off from her, then she moved and opened the drawer and took a condom, then, she gave it to him and he put it on his member.

He hovered over her and aligned his tip with her entrance and looked into her eyes. The young artist smiled and caressed the scars on his left cheek.

"Do it, Ez." She said and brought his head down to kiss him on the lips.

Ezra grabbed her thighs and slowly, he started to go inside her. She tensed when she felt him going inside her but the young man distracted her by giving her neck some nips. The artist dug her nails in his back and threw her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"Faster...Ez." She moaned.

Her boyfriend obliged and started to thrust faster into her. He groaned deep in his chest and attacked her breasts again.

The artist moaned and arched her back to be closer to Ezra. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper in her.

"I...love you...Ez." She said between moans.

"I...love you...too…'Bine." He said against her skin and placed a kiss in the valley of her breasts.

Ezra thrusted faster into her while he continued kissing her chest, then, he moved his lips to hers and they got in a very passionate and hot lip-lock. Sabine moved one of her hands to the back of his head and deepened their kiss.

Both started to reach their peaks and the parted slightly to breathe.

"I'm...close." She said.

"Me...too." He groaned.

"Mmm…so...good." She said when she felt Ezra speeding up his movements.

"'Bine...I'm...gonna…" The young man said and started to empty himself inside his girlfriend and buried his face into her shoulder.

Sabine followed him a few seconds later and tightened her arms around him.

Both were panting as they came down from the high, Ezra had his face buried into his girlfriend's shoulder while she ran a hand slowly through his short hair, their hearts beating faster and their bodies covered in sweat.

When the young couple was breathing normally, Ezra lifted his head from Sabine's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, when they broke apart, the young man rested his head on the pillow next to Sabine's and wrapped and arm around her.

Sabine rolled over so she was facing him and cuddled closer to him.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Ez." She said.

"Me too." He said.

"And I hope you are ready, because this month you will have rehabilitation every night." She said with a seductive tone and smile.

"I'll really going to love that." He said with a sly smile on his face.

They both shared a romantic kiss and when they broke apart, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. You and Me (M-rated)

**Deleted scene from "Runnin' Home to You." chapter 11: You and Me**

 **You and Me (M-rated)**

Sabine and Ezra stared at the frozen lake from the balcony of the Wren Stronghold in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm glad your parents forgave me." He said.

"They understood why you left like that. It was what you needed to do." She said. "And I'm happy they accepted you." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." He said and kissed her forehead.

They stayed in silence again for a few minutes until Ezra broke the silence.

"You know, these last months with you have been amazing." He said.

"I feel the same way." She said. "But I think it's time we should move on."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked confused and felt his heart starting to beat faster.

"I…I'm getting restless, Ez." She said. "I feel we need to find a new rhythm, _**together**_ _."_

"What do you have in mind?" The young man asked.

She sighed. "I was thinking about giving art classes or being a restorer at Lothal's museum." She said.

He left out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That sounds wonderful, _cyar'ika_." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled softly. "Thanks, babe." She said. "But what are you going to do while I…?"

"Something will come out for me, don't worry." He said.

She bit her lip. "Do you…Have you heard about Luke Skywalker?" She asked.

"The guy from Tatooine who blew up the Death Star?" He asked. "Yeah, I have heard of him. What about him?"

She hesitated for a few minutes. "Do…do you know he's trying to rebuild the Jedi Order?" She asked, fearing Ezra would chose the Jedi over her.

"I wish him the best of lucks." He and the young woman looked at him in surprise.

He smiled and explained what he meant. "That's not my path. When Kanan offered me to train me, I accepted because I wanted to free Lothal and now Lothal is free, I just want to settle down and have a peaceful life with you." He said.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

The young man nodded. "I'm not leaving your side again, Sabine. Not now or in the future, you mean so much to me." He said and brushed a small strand of hair away from her eyes.

The Mandalorian smiled and threw herself at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you, Ezra." She said.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips. He put his hand in his pants pocket and took out a small black box.

"Sabine, I need to ask you something." He said.

The young woman took a step back looking into his eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

He looked down and took a deep breath. "You might think this is a little bit hurried but I don't want to waste more time." He said.

Sabine frowned and looked down at his hand and gasped softly when she saw the black box in his hand. "Ezra…"

"It's okay if you say no or if we need more time, I understand but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The Jedi said and knelt down in one knee, he opened the small box and revealed an orange kyber crystal with a silver chain.

"Sabine Wren, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, tears of happiness falling from her eyes. "Yes!" She said and launched herself at him.

Ezra caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She crashed her lips against him and gave him a long and passionate kiss, when they broke apart, Ezra put the necklace around Sabine's neck.

The Mandalorian looked down at the kyber crystal that hung from her neck. "It's beautiful, Ezra." She said. "Where did you find it?"

He shrugged. "I found a crystal cave while I was in the Unknown Regions and the color reminded me of your eyes."

She smiled and kissed him again. The kiss turned hot and passionate in just a matter of seconds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body until there was no space between them; she wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his bottom lip, he took the hint and parted his lips and their tongues started to fight for dominance.

As they kissed, she could tell there was something different this time. The first time Sabine kissed Ezra, it was a little awkward for both of them, well, it had been more a shock for Ezra than something awkward but as soon as he recovered from his shock and started to kiss her back, he was sure to tell her how much he loved, how much he had missed her and how much he was thankful for keeping his planet secure. The Mandalorian had tears in her eyes as she felt Ezra's emotions through their kiss and was glad that it was past midnight when they had first kissed.

The next couple of times they kissed, Sabine was amazed on how much they had progressed. Ezra's kisses were firm yet never demanding and she knew he would never push her into doing something she didn't want to do; he wasn't that kind of guy. Even before realizing her feelings for Ezra, Sabine knew he wasn't the kind of guy who only wanted a physical or a friend-with-benefits relationship, he wanted something more real, he wanted a stable relationship and she realized she wanted the same.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt his lips moving downwards to her neck and started to kiss and suck it gently, the young woman moaned in response and put her hand on the back of his head.

"Not here." She gasped out. "Someone of my family will see us." She said.

Ezra stopped kissing her neck and looked up, she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. They reached her room in no time but before she could introduce the code to open the door, he tugged her hand and she turned around.

"Having second thoughts?" She asked worried.

"No." He said. "It's just...I have never done this before." He confessed almost shy.

She gave him a reassuring kiss. "Don't worry, we will go slow. It's my first time too." She said and introduced the code but before they could walk inside, he stopped her again.

"Sabine, wait." He said.

"What is it?" The Mandalorian asked worried now.

Then, she realized she was taking things too far and she didn't even bothered to ask Ezra is he was ready to take that step.

"Ezra, if you aren't ready, we can wait." She said. "I'm not going to be mad, I promise."

He shook his head. "It's not that." He said.

"Then, what is it?" She asked confused.

The young man gave her a shy smile. "It's just…I didn't bring any protection with me." He said.

Sabine laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's okay."

"But what if I get you pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't think it would matter, Ezra. We are already engaged." She said, then, she took his hand and led him inside her room.

The Mandalorian let her boyfriend in first and then, she went inside her room. She smiled softly when she saw him standing in the middle of her room looking around and admiring the small artwork that decorated her walls.

"It's not much." She said. "I really never had time to paint my room before I left for the Imperial Academy and when I came back, rescuing my father was more important than painting."

"Well, it may not be as colorful as the tower, or as your quarters in the Ghost or as the Starbird but it is still amazing, love." He said.

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully and stepped in front of Ezra. "I appreciate it, _cyar'ika_ but if I do remember correctly we didn't come to my room to talk about my art." She said seductively as she put her hands on his strong chest and stood on her tiptoes and nibbled gently his earlobe.

Ezra moaned softly. "'Bine…"

The young woman stopped nibbling his earlobe and looked up at him. "I really hope you don´t get taller, babe otherwise I'll have to use a ladder to kiss you." She said.

"I don't think you'll need a ladder." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I can do this." Ezra said wrapping his arms around her waist, then, he bent down at the knees and lifted her up.

Sabine left out a small yelp of surprise but wrapped her arms around his waist almost instinctively as well as her arms around his neck and glared at him but her glared at him disappeared when he kissed her.

They broke apart and he gave her a cocky smile. "See? You don't need a ladder to kiss me." He said.

She chuckled. "Alright, you proved your point. Now shut up and kiss me, Jedi." She said.

"Gladly, my love." He said and kissed her again.

Ezra kept a firm hold on her by the butt and spun her around pinning her against the wall, then, he moved his lips down to her neck and started to kiss it and suck it gently.

Sabine left out a moan as he ran her hands through his hair and tilted her head back so he could have better access to her neck. While Ezra gave her neck special attention, her hands slid down from his shoulders to the front of his chest and took his jacket off and tossed it aside leaving him in the black t-shirt he wore under it.

" _Elek._ " The Mandalorian moaned in her native language when he kissed one of her sensible spots he had found in their previous make out sessions. She moved her hand down to the hem of his shirt and slipped her hand under it.

The Jedi shivered when he felt Sabine's cool fingers tracing his muscles and in one swift move, she took his shirt off with his help and tossed it aside revealing his well-defined muscular chest.

Her eyes traveled down to his chest and marveled the muscular weight he had gained during his years in the Unknown Regions. Her eyes traveled from his broad shoulders and muscular arms to his hard pecks and chiseled abs, she even noticed the trail of thin dark hair that began on his chest and went downwards and disappeared into his pants. She also noticed the scars that adorned his chest, many of them looked old, probably of his time in the streets and others looked fresh due to his time in the Unknown Regions and she liked them because they really showed the real warrior he was.

"Kriff, Ezra." She said. "Those years in the Unknown Regions made wonder for you."

"You think?" He asked.

"Mhm. Who would say the scrawny kid we picked up from the streets would turn into a sexy and handsome man?" She asked.

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked.

"Very much." She said and leaned down to kiss his lips.

He moaned softly and carried her to her bed, when his shins touched the edge of the big bed, he lowered her down until she was lying completely on it, then, he kissed her softly on the lips and moved down to kiss under her chin hungrily. The Mandalorian purred softly and she tangled her fingers in his dark locks; while he gave her special attention to her neck, his hands moved to her back and went for the zipper of her body suit, he smiled against her skin when he found the zipper and pulled it down, then, he took the body suit off from her and tossed it aside, leaving her only in her black sports bra.

He continued moving down, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone, he placed a kiss on the space between her neck and her breasts and moved to kiss her ribs leaving her sports bra and breasts alone for the moment, those were going to have a special treatment in a couple of minutes. She sighed happily when she felt the stubble of his chin grazing softly her skin while he placed kisses on the scars in her stomach she had earned during the years; he stopped when he reached her belt, so he looked up at her like asking for permission, she smiled and nodded eagerly. He grinned like a Loth-cat and placed a small kiss on her stomach before moving his hands to her belt, he unbuckled it as well as her cargo pants and slipped them down her long and lean legs along with her boots.

Ezra took at moment to _**really**_ admire Sabine's body; since becoming a couple, their brush with intimacy had been minimal, just make out sessions and sleeping and cuddling together in bed but that didn't mean they both didn't want to take a step further in their relationship, they both wanted it but they wanted to find the perfect moment to do it. He also knew that Sabine was willing to wait for that perfect moment.

His eyes traveled up and down her body putting special attention to the curves of her body, she had them in the right places and his mind wandered back to when they were teens and the times he stared at her when she wasn't looking but now, after many years, they were about to give themselves to the other. His eyes stopped when he saw two temporary tattoos on her abdomen, one was her phoenix symbol and the other was the symbol of Clan Wren.

"Like what you see?" She asked seductively.

"Very much." He answered. "And I love your tattoos."

"Don't get used to them, though. They are just temporary." She said.

"After so many years knowing you, that wouldn't surprise me." The Jedi said.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes playfully and placed her hands on her boyfriend's strong chest and pushed him off from her until he was sitting on the bed, then, she sat on his lap and straddled him.

They stared into each other's eyes and she cupped his face between her hands. "Ezra?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me, I want you to make me yours." She said,

"As you wish, my lady." He said and kissed her. The young man kissed her where her neck and shoulder met and then, he moved his hands to her back and fumbled with the bra clasp. Noticing the failed attempts of her boyfriend to take off her sports bra, she moved her hand to her back and grabbed his hands and showed him how to unclasp it.

"The Liberator of Lothal can deal with dozen of Stormtroopers but can't deal with a bra clasp?" She asked.

"In my defense, it's the first time we're doing this." He said.

"How about we change that?" She said and took off her bra, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise and he fought to keep his jaw in place and to prevent himself to start drooling at the sight of his girlfriend's bare chest, it wasn't too big or too small, for him it had the perfect size. He felt his chin being lifted up and he reluctantly moved his eyes from the great view; he met with the amber eyes of his girlfriend and she kissed him on the lips. While they kissed, Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, then, he climbed on the bed and hovered over her.

He gave her a cheeky smile and leaned down to kiss under her chin. She gasped softly and tangled her fingers into his hair as a shiver ran up her spine. His lips moved down to her neck while he ran one of his hands up her thigh and tentatively up her stomach to finally arrive to her right breast. The Mandalorian moaned when she felt his thumb gently brushing against her nipple and arched her back as her heart started to beat faster in her ribcage.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her skin, then, he started to kiss her right breast from top to bottom and she left out some moans when she felt his lips brushing her nipple. When he reached the bottom, he ran his tongue up her breast until he reached her nipple and wrapped his lips around it and started to suck it gently.

"Ezra…" She moaned and closed her eyes, she felt in heaven and Ezra was doing and excellent job.

The young man continued sucking gently her breast and he occasionally gave her small nips to her breast. "It feels…so…good." She said between moans.

Ezra released her right breast and moved to her left breast and repeated his actions, causing Sabine to moan and dug her nails on Ezra's back, her mind getting hazy with passion and lust. He released her left breast and moved his lips down, kissing the same path his lips had made earlier until he reached the waistband of her panties, he hooked his hands around it but before he could take her panties off, Sabine cupped his face between her hands and made him to look at her.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back until she was sitting up in bed and he was standing between her legs, she smirked when she saw the tent in his pants.

"Someone is excited." She said.

"What can I say? I've waited a long time for this." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sabine smiled and moved her hands to his belt, before she unbuckled it, she placed a soft kiss on his stomach like he had done with her. The Jedi moaned and watched in trance as his girlfriend unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants down leaving him only in his black boxers, then, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." He said.

She smiled. "I love you too." She said and leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss got passionate and hot in seconds and she asked for entrance by biting softly his lower lip, he opened his mouth and their tongues started to fight for dominance. Deciding it was time to move to the next step, she moved one of her hands from his neck to his lower body and started to stroke his member through his boxers. He gasped softly at the action and moaned in pleasure.

"'Bine…" He said.

She smiled and continued to stroke his member but this time, she slipped her hand into his underwear and grabbed his hard member with her hand. Ezra took a sharp breath of air and buried his face into her shoulder where he moaned.

After a few minutes stroking him, Sabine released his member and pulled down his boxers, leaving his erection free and leaving him completely naked before her eyes. She smiled seductively and pushed him onto the bed.

Ezra fell on his back on the mattress and watched in awe as Sabine climbed on top of him and straddled him. He smiled and placed his hands on her hips.

She smiled in returned and leaned down to kiss him what it seemed the thousandth time that night.

"Take them off." She whispered against his lips.

"What?" Ezra asked confused.

"My panties, take them off." She answered.

The Jedi smiled into the kiss and slid down her underwear and left her completely naked against his body. He tossed the undergarments aside and caressed her thigh.

"Are you ready for this, Jedi?" She asked seductively.

Ezra nodded eagerly. "Yes." He answered.

She smiled and placed her hands on Ezra's shoulders and positioned her entrance above the tip of his member and slowly, she lowered herself down. The young man threw his head back and groaned softly when he felt his member being teased by her folds.

The Mandalorian bit her lip and dug her nails in his shoulders as he entered her. It hurt but she was sure that as soon as her body got used to the new intrusion, she would be feeling pleasure instead of pain.

"You okay?" Ezra asked worried. He felt her emotions through the Force.

"I'm good." She said and took a deep breath and continued to slide down on his member. Once he was completely buried inside her, they stayed like this until the pain was replaced by pleasure. She started to move and moaned, the young Jedi moaned and sighed happily.

"It feels…so…good." He said.

"Yeah…" She said and started to move faster. She leaned down and started to suck and nip at his neck hoping to leave wonderful marks on his cooper skin. He moaned and started to thrust into his girlfriend.

The young couple left out moans of pleasure, their movements became faster.

"Sabine...gah!" The Jedi said, sweat forming on his brow.

"Ezra…!" She said.

The pleasure they were feeling continued to grow and their moans became louder; Ezra sat up and started to kiss and suck her neck, shoulders and collarbone, when he reached at her breasts, he started to suckle her nipples again.

"Ezra...oh...so...good!" She said. "Please...don't...stop!"

The young man answered her by thrusting faster and harder into her. The young woman left out moans of pleasure and lifted his head from her chest and kissed him hungrily while slipping her tongue in his mouth. They were both reaching their peaks.

"Sa-bine...I'm gonna…" He said as he felt something inside him.

"I'm...close!" She answered.

A few seconds after saying this, the Mandalorian moaned his name as she came and the Jedi did the same releasing a big load. When they came down from the high, both were panting and she had buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Ezra laid back down on the mattress and took Sabine with him, she was resting on top of him and moved her head to his shoulder and placed her right hand on her boyfriend's bare chest.

Both stayed in silence recovering their breath, when their breaths were normal again, he turned his head to look at her and she did the same.

"That was amazing." He said with a dopey smile on his face.

"Yeah." She said with a loving smile.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered in her hair.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him on the lips. Without warning, he rolled them over, so he was now the one on top; they broke apart and she smiled.

"I think someone is ready for a second round." She said.

"You have no idea." He answered. "I'm going to make up for the time we lost and I'm going to make it up to you for those five years you took care of Lothal." He said.

"You read my mind." She said and they spent the night exploring each other.


	4. Attachment Allowed

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while but college's keeping me busy, the good thing is that I already started vacations! So, this one-shot was written long ago and I forgot about it because I had a small writer's block with this buuuuut almost two weeks ago my inspiration returned and I finished it and now, I'm plublishing it. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any typos, part of this was written in my phone.**_

* * *

 **Summary: AU, Order 66 never happened and the Emperor was killed by Anakin, he retires from the Order and lives happily married and with his kids. Ezra was raised as a Jedi but he thinks the attachment rule is stupid as well as Kanan. Ezra wants to leave the Order because there's a special person in his life that he wants to spend the rest of his life with.**

* * *

 **Attachment Allowed**

A young man around twenty-years old was looking at Capitol City in Lothal. He had long bluish hair tied up in a messy nerf-tail, tan skin and the most beautiful shade of blue in his eyes. If you looked at him for the first time, you would think he was a normal person for the clothes he was currently wearing but the truth was that he was a young Jedi Knight.

He often glanced at the crowd of the busy spaceport looking for a very special person; since he could remember, the Jedi Order had taught him that attachments were discharged because certain emotions could lead them to the Dark side but he knew there were Jedi knights that had broken the rule and one of them was Anakin Skywalker. He had left the Order shortly after the Jedi Masters had discovered he was married with Senator Padmé Amidala, and as far as Ezra knew, Anakin and Padme were happy together and they even had two kids that were the same age as Ezra.

Ezra and his Master had also broke the rule about attachments, they were very attached to a Twi'lek pilot called Hera Syndulla, his Master was more attached to the Twi'lek in a romantic way and Ezra loved her like a mother.

His Master, Caleb Dume had found him on Lothal twenty years ago when he still was a baby. Ezra's real parents had died in a terrible accident leaving him alone, fortunately, Caleb found him and took him away from the planet. However, Caleb didn't want to leave Ezra in the Temple and be raised by the masters, so he and Hera - who was with him the day he found Ezra - decided to raise him.

Caleb, of course, found out that Ezra was force-sensitive almost immediately after rescuing him, so when Ezra was six years old, Caleb took him to the Temple and the boy was accepted to be trained as a Jedi.

Ezra sighed and scratched his head with a soft smile in his face, he really loved Caleb – or Kanan, which was his alias when he was in undercover missions or with a certain Twi'lek - and Hera, after all, they raised him and took care of him.

* * *

" _Are you sure he's force-sensitive?" Hera asked as she rocked the baby boy._

" _He is." Caleb answered. "But I want him to have a normal life at least until he's six, then I will take him to the Temple, so he can begging his training." He said._

" _Kanan, you love him, don't you?" She asked._

" _He's special and yes I do love him." He answered._

* * *

"Hey stranger." A feminine voice said breaking his thoughts and he turned around.

He smiled widely when he saw his secret girlfriend: Sabine Wren. She had olive skin, amber eyes and her hair was dyed in an orange color, she was also wearing a Mandalorian armor that matched the color of her hair; they had met a couple of years ago in a mission where Caleb and Ezra had gone to Mandalore and they had been dating for almost a year by now.

"Hey, Mando girl." He said and she ran towards him and threw herself at him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, when he set her back on the floor, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling it closer to her.

"I missed you." She said against his lips when they broke apart.

"I missed you too." He said.

She looked at him and smiled, however, she frowned when she saw two scars on his left cheek.

"Ezra, what happened?" She asked and cupped his left cheek in her hand.

The young Jedi frowned and touches his scars. "Oh…my master and I fought against a Sith and I got hurt." He said.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"A week ago." He answered.

She sighed and traced his scars with her thumb; Ezra knew Sabine worried for him everytime he went on a mission and she hated when he got injured.

"Hey." He said and took her hand away from his cheek and held it between his hands. "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry." He said and kissed her knuckles.

"It's just…I don't like to see you hurt." She said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know, I'm glad your mother knows me and respects me for being a good warrior but I don't think she'll like that her daughter is dating a Jedi." He said.

"Oh, shut up." She said and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Ezra chuckled. "C'mon." He said and they left the spaceport.

They arrived at Ezra's house around dusk and they were greeted by Storm, a Loth-cat Ezra had rescued almost a year ago.

"Hey Storm." Sabine said and scratched the Loth-cat's ear. The tooka answered with a meow and rubbed its head against Sabine's legs.

An hour later, Sabine walked into the kitchen wearing comfortable clothes. She was wearing fitting black shorts and an oversized orange sweatshirt that belonged to Ezra and that she usually borrowed it from him when they saw each other between Jedi missions and Mandalorian expeditions.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind and he just looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm preparing dinner." He answered.

"Mmm…what are you preparing?" She asked and rested her head on his strong back.

"It's a surprise." He said and turned around. "In the meantime…do you want a glass of wine?" He asked grabbing a bottle of the best Lothalian red wine he could afford.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Bridger?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Never in my life." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed the glass and the young man poured some wine for her.

* * *

After dinner, the young couple was on the couch locked in a hot and passionate make out session. Ezra was lying on his back while Sabine was on top of him, her body pressing against his; she nibbled softly his bottom lip and he took the hint and parted his lips softly and she introduced her tongue into his mouth.

Ezra moaned and ran his hands up her thighs and slipped them under the sweatshirt she was wearing and earned a soft moan from her. The young woman separated her lips from his and moved them to his neck and started to kiss and nibble it hoping to leave wonderful marks so everyone could see he belonged to her.

The young Jedi took a deep breath and leaned his head back so his girlfriend could have better access to his neck. The Mandalorian moved one hand to his chest and fumbled with the three buttons his long-sleeve shirt had and unbuttoned them.

She moved her lips down to his collarbone and kissed it gently sending shivers through his body; while they continued kissing, Ezra sat up on the couch and Sabine moved her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head breaking them apart for a few seconds before resuming their make out session as she tossed his shirt to the floor. Without warning, the young man wrapped his arms around the Mandalorian's waist and lifted her from the couch, she answered by wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck, fingers ripping the elastic from his hair as he carried her to his bedroom.

Their brains couldn't register beyond the feeling of their warm bodies against each other as well as their lips locked in the most passionate make out session they had ever had. When they reached the threshold of his bedroom, he slipped his hands under the sweatshirt she was wearing and pulled it up and over her head and dropped it to the ground leaving her in her sports bra, he reached his bed and deposited the young woman on the bed. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled, then, he leaned down to kiss her, Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately; he moved his lips from hers and started to kiss every inch of her face, he moved his lips to her ear and nibbled softly her earlobe earning a soft moan from her.

He stopped nibbling her earlobe and moved to her neck, where he kissed and sucked the sensitive spots on her skin.

"Ezra…" She gasped when he sucked a sensitive spot just under her chin.

She unwrapped her hands from his neck and moved them down to his back feeling the strong muscles of his back as well as the small bumps his skin had for the numerous scars he had earned during his years as a Jedi. While her hands explored his back, the young man moved his lips down to her collarbone leaving a path of soft kisses behind, he moved one of his hands to her thigh and lifted her leg gently.

The Mandalorian stopped exploring her boyfriend's back and moved her hands to the front of his pants and unbuckled his belt and then, unbuttoned his pants. When Ezra felt Sabine's fingers unbuttoning his pants, he broke the kiss and sat on the bed.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked when she saw the strange behavior of her boyfriend. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…it's just…I don't know if we should do this." He said.

"Are you worried for breaking the Jedi Code?" Sabine asked confused.

"No, of course not. You know what I think of it." He answered.

"Then, what is it?" She asked.

The Jedi sighed and got up. "What if your family finds out what we did and they say we can't be together because of the history between your people and the Jedi?" He asked.

She also get up from bed. "Ezra, I don't care what my family might say if they find out about our relationship." She said. "I know that we are taught not to put our total trust in a Jedi but when I met you and Kanan and noticed you weren't the typical Jedi I had heard in old stories, I knew I could trust you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Sabine said. "I don't care about the stupid war that happened long before we were born, I love you Ezra and nothing will make me change what I feel for you." She said.

The young man smiled softly. "I love you too, babe." He said.

She smiled widely and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. Their kiss got hot in just a matter of seconds and she pulled his pants down leaving him only in his underwear, he moved his hands to the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down leaving her in her panties, they broke apart briefly so she could step out from her shorts and reassumed their kiss. The Mandalorian put her hands on his chest and pushed him to the bed, he fell on his back on the mattress and watched in awe as his girlfriend climbed on top of him and straddled him.

She smiled seductively at him and in one swift move, she took off her sports bra leaving her breast free. Ezra's blue eyes widen in shock when he saw her breasts for the first time, they weren't big or small, they had the right size for him.

"Do you like what you see, Ez?" She asked seductively.

"Very much, babe." He answered and placed his hand on her hips. "You're so beautiful." He said.

She smiled and started to grind her hips against his hardening manhood, Ezra took a deep breath and threw his head back.

"Sabine…" He said.

The young woman smiled and leaned down to attack his neck with kisses, sucks and bites hoping to left wonderful marks, then, she moved her lips past his neck and started to kiss and bit his chest. She teased his nipples by flicking her tongue around them driving him crazy, he groaned deep in his chest and she smiled against his skin. She stop kissing him and looked down and smiled when she saw the rather impressive tent in his underwear.

"What are you hiding in there, huh?" She asked and stoke his member over his underwear. "Is it your lightsaber?"

Ezra sucked in a breath. "Babe…" He said.

She grinned and pulled down his underwear leaving his erection free and continued stroking him. Deciding he had enough of teasing, he grabbed her hand and rolled them over, so he was now the one on top.

"It's my turn." He said and kissed her on the lips before moving his lips down to her neck.

While his mouth and tongue gave her neck special attention, he moved one of her hands from her hip to her breasts. She gasped softly when she felt his calloused hand caressing her soft skin and wrapped her arms around his back; she gasped loudly and arched her back when she felt his fingertips brushing her nipple.

"Force! Ezra…" She moaned and closed her eyes, losing to the sensations he was making her feel.

He smiled against her skin and nibbled lightly her skin before moving his mouth down to her breasts leaving a trail of kisses behind. He started to kiss her right breast from top to bottom and she left out some moans when she felt his lips brushing her nipple. When he reached the bottom, he ran his tongue up her breast until he reached her nipple and wrapped his lips around it and started to suck it gently.

"Gods! Ezra…I love you." Sabine moaned and dug her nails on his back.

The young man continued sucking gently her breast and he occasionally gave her small nips to her breast, he released her right breast and moved to her left and repeated his actions. He left her breasts and moved his lips down, kissing the skin of her stomach and in one swift move, he took off her panties and tossed them aside.

He looked up and smiled when he saw his girlfriend with his eyes closed and a small smile on her face, his smile widen and hovered over her by resting his right forearm next to her head and using it as a support as well as his left hand. Sabine opened her eyes and smiled dreamily at him.

"I love you, Ez." She said and caressed his scarred cheek. _Those scars really make him look older._ She thought.

"I love you too, Sabine." He said and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Are you ready?" He asked when they broke apart.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes."

He gave her a grin and spread her legs open, he settled himself in the space between her open legs and aligned his tip with her hot and wet entrance and teased her folds. Sabine threw her head back and moaned softly.

"Ezra…stop teasing!" She said. "I need you now!" She said.

He smiled widely and grabbed her thighs and started to go into her. She tensed when she felt his member slowly making its way past her tight walls.

"You okay?" He asked when he saw her expression and felt her pain through the Force.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said.

"Sorry." He said and rested his forehead against hers.

"It's okay." She said and caressed his cheek. "I read the first time can hurt."

They stayed like this for a while until she was used to the new intrusion and the pain was replaced by pleasure.

"I'm okay, you can start moving now." She said.

"Alright." He said and started moving in and out of her but building up his speed as her cries of pleasure encouraged him to go on.

"It…feels…so…good, so… _ **damn**_ …good." She said between moans and wrapped her arms around his waist so he could go deeper into her.

"Faster, Ez…" She said.

He answered with a groan and started to thrust harder and faster into her. The Mandalorian left out a moan and dug her nails on Ezra's back. The young man leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, he nibbled her bottom lip and she granted him access; he introduced his tongue in her mouth and they started to fight for dominance.

Sabine felt she was reaching her peak as she felt her wall tightening and tensing around Ezra's member.

"Ez…I'm…close!" She said between moans.

"Me…Agh!...too!" He answered and thrusted faster into her.

After a minute or so of him pounding into her girlfriend, he groaned deep into his chest and started to empty himself into her. Sabine followed him a few seconds later, she tightened her legs around his waist as her first orgasm traveled through her whole body.

Panting heavily, Ezra laid on top of Sabine while being careful not to crush her with his weight. The Mandalorian smiled and ran a hand up and down his sweaty back. When the young couple was breathing normal again, the Jedi placed a small kiss on her neck and looked at her.

"That was amazing." He said with a dopey smile.

"Yeah, it was." She said with a dopey smile of her own.

His smile widen and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, she kissed him back and deepened the kiss while she ran a hand through his long hair and placed the other on his chest. She pushed him softly off her and managed to roll them over, so she was now straddling him, she started to grin her hips against his and smiled when she heard him groan.

"Someone's ready for a second round." She said teasingly when she felt his member getting harder again inside her.

"'Bine…" Ezra moaned and placed his hands on her hips.

She started to raise and lower on his manhood in a steady rhythm, he smiled at the amazing view on top of him; her breasts were bouncing and jiggling with every movement she made and he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezed them softly.

She moaned and threw her head backwards while she kept bouncing on his member. He thrusted his hips upwards to meet her movements, then, the young woman grabbed the hands of her boyfriend from her breasts; she leaned down and attacked his neck with nips and sucks.

"'Bine…I'm…" He said with a groan.

"I know, baby. Me too." She answered.

She started to speed up her movements as he thrusted harder and faster into her and just like the first time, he groaned into his chest as he climaxed releasing a big load inside her. She released his hands and placed hers on his shoulders, then, she sat up and cried his name as she came.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so she was resting on top of him, the young couple stayed in silence recovering their breaths for a while.

The young woman lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into the blue eyes of her lover.

"I love you, Ez." She said.

"I love you too, babe." He said and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder again and sighed happily, definitely tonight had been the best night of her life. She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ezra stayed awake for a little while, running his fingers up and down her naked spine and thinking about his future, he smiled when he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sabine even if that meant leaving the Jedi Order; he glanced one last time to his girlfriend and smiled when he heard her peaceful breaths, he kissed her on top of her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

Sabine woke up as the sun came through the window, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings; she patted the space beside her on the bed and realized her lover was no longer in bed. She wrapped the blankets around her naked body and sat up in bed.

Ezra came out from the refresher a few seconds later, shirtless and wearing black shorts, his hair was still damp from the shower.

"Morning, beautiful." He said smiling when he saw his girlfriend sitting up on the bed.

"Morning, handsome." She said.

He sat on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey, there's something I want to talk with you." He said when they broke apart.

"What is it?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I've been thinking…" He started to say but a beep cut him off.

He groaned and got up from bed.

"Who's calling you?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know but I really hope it isn't the Council." He said under his breath as he searched for his comm, when he found it, he answered it.

"Yes?" He asked.

" _Good morning, Ezra."_ The voice of his master answered.

"Good morning, Master." The young man answered. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

" _Yes but I would like to talk with you about something."_ Caleb answered.

"Umm…sure, just give me a minute." Ezra said and put on hold the call. "I need to attend this." He said to Sabine.

"Sure." She said.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the bedroom.

An hour later, the young man walked into the bedroom and found Sabine sitting on the bed but now she was wearing his shirt and black shorts.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said smiling. "What did your Master wanted to talk with you?" She asked.

He sat next to her on the bed. "Well, he told me he's planning to leave the Jedi Order."

"Really? Why?" The Mandalorian asked confused.

"He told me he wants to marry Hera and have a family with her." He answered.

"Wow." She said.

"And I told him that I was planning to leave the Jedi Order too." The blue-haired Jedi said.

Sabine stared at her boyfriend. "You really meant it?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. "I want a family with you, Sabine and I don't want you to worry everytime I leave for a mission, I think I'm ready to settle down."

She gave him a big smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Ez…that's the most amazing news I have received!" She said happily.

He chuckled and hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"But how will you leave the Order?" She asked after a while.

"Well, we have a plan." He said smiling.

* * *

Six months passed before Ezra and Sabine could see each other again because Ezra and his Master were waiting for the perfect mission to "disappear". The first two missions they gave them after returning from their "Meditation retreat", they had gone with members of the Council accompanying them; it wasn't until the third mission that they put their plan in action.

They had been sent by the Council to an inhabited moon where they believed there was a Jedi Temple under a vast cave system. As soon as they were given the mission, they put the plan into action: a collapse inside the cave without the possibility of getting out or being rescued.

When the Council received the emergency signal and had sent a rescue party, Ezra and Caleb – now known as Kanan – were long gone (they had used an alternate cave to get out and they also collapsed it).

Sabine was looking at Capitol City, she often glanced at the crowd of the busy spaceport looking for Ezra; the last message she had received from him had been almost three days ago and he had told her that he was on his way to Lothal and that they would see each other soon.

She sighed and watched the sunset but she never noticed a man walking closer to her.

"Hey Mando girl." He said.

She spun around and smiled when she saw Ezra, she ran to him and threw herself at him. He caught her and spun her around.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." He said.

When they broke the hug, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "So?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Well, according to the Jedi Council, we are listed as "Disappeared"." He answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup." He said and nodded.

Sabine smiled widely and threw herself at him again, when they broke apart, she kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"Come on, I've a small surprise back at home." She said seductively.

"Nice." He said with a grin and they left the spaceport.


	5. Meant to be (M-rated)

_**A/N: Alternate ending scene from chapter 12 of "Runnin' Home to you"**_

* * *

 **I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me... (M-rated).**

Two hours later, the small family was back at the _Ghost._ Jacen had fallen asleep while they were still at the palace, so they decided to return to the ship so Hera could laid her son down on his bunk.

Ezra came out from Jacen's room and met with Hera who was standing outside her son's room.

"Jacen still asleep?" She asked.

The young man nodded. "Yeah, he's out like a light." He said.

"Alright. Thank you, honey." The Twi'lek said.

"You're welcome." He said. "Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, honey." She said and walked into Jacen's room.

Ezra smiled softly and walked into his and Sabine's room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sabine answered and he realized she was already in her nightwear. "Did you tuck Jacen in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." He answered and sat down on the bunk.

"You have been pretty quiet since we left the palace." She said and sat next to him.

"Sorry, I've been thinking about my conversation with Luke." He said.

"What did he want to talk with you?" She asked.

"He told me he's trying to reestablish the Jedi Order and he wanted me to join his New Order." Ezra answered.

"And what did you tell him?" She asked.

"I declined his offer to join his new Jedi Order, of course." The young man said and looked into the amber eyes of his fiancée. "I told him that we want to have a peaceful life I also told him that we are going to get married and have kids." He said.

Sabine smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'm glad you rejected his offer to join his Jedi Order." She said and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

They broke apart and smiled. "You won't rid of me so easily." He said.

"That's good because I plan to have you around for a very long time." She said.

"How long?" The young man asked.

"All my life." The Mandalorian answered.

"Sounds good." The Jedi answered and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss turned hot and passionate in a matter of seconds, Sabine wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck while he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her down to the bunk gently until she was lying on the mattress, then, he moved his lips to her neck and kissed under her chin hungrily.

"Ezra…" She moaned softly. "Wait."

"What is it?" He asked worried.

The Mandalorian smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "We should activate the sound-proofing device before we take things further or Hera will kill us for exposing Jacen to "grown-up" situations." She said.

Ezra gave her a cheeky smiled and lifted his left arm and moved his hand. "Consider it done." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully knowing he had used the Force to activate the sound-proofing device, then, she cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him. While they kissed, the young woman moved her hands from the back of his neck to the front of his chest and ran them up and down. The Jedi moaned when he felt the hands of his fiancée running up and down his chest through his shirt and decided to return the favor by running his hands up her thighs and smiled when she gasped against his lips.

His hands reached the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down her legs leaving her only in her panties. While they continued kissing, the Mandalorian undid his shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders leaving the sleeves stuck around his elbows; Ezra broke the kiss and ripped the shirt off his arms and tossed it aside but before he could leaned down and kissed Sabine again, she stopped him by placing her hands on his chest.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said. "I was just…admiring you." She said as she ran a hand down his chest following his chest hair.

"You really have a thing for those, don't you?" He asked when he saw Sabine's hand running down his abs.

"Hmmm, I think you're assuming too much, Jedi." She said as her hand traced lower, lower and lower.

He smiled when he saw her fingers tugging at the top of her belt. "I am?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Mhm." She hummed and kissed him softly on the lips. "Lay down." She said against his lips and he obliged, then, she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers and slipped them off his legs.

She gave him a cheeky smile when she saw the tent in his briefs and straddled his waist. "I think someone is happy to see me." She said.

Ezra smirked and linked his fingers behind his head. "Hmmm, I think you're assuming too much, Wren." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully and slapped his chest playfully. "Shut up." She said.

The young man chuckled and moved his hands from the back of his head and placed them on her thighs. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

He kissed her back and moved his hands up her thighs until they rested on her waist, then, he grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head breaking momentary their kiss and he tossed it aside.

Sabine smiled seductively and moved her lips down to the line of his jaw with little nibbles and kisses earning soft moans from him. She nibbled the side of his neck while being careful not to leave marks on his neck; she knew if Hera saw the hickeys or the bite marks, she was going to have a long chat with them about having 'grown-up activities' in her ship a few feet away from her son's room and how young Jacen was to learn about those activities, so she moved her lips down to his chest and started to suck and kiss it gently.

The young man moaned as he felt his the lips of his fiancée moving down his chest to his stomach and when she placed a small kiss just above the waistband of his briefs before pulling them down and leaving him naked before her.

"You're so sexy, baby." She said and ran her hand down his abs.

"You're the one who's sexy." The Jedi said and pulled her down to kiss her.

While they kissed, Ezra moved his hands to her hips and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down leaving her naked in all her full glory. She moaned softly when Ezra arched his back and felt his member teasing her folds.

"Ezra…I need you." She said.

The young man smiled and wrapped an arm around her lower back, then, without warning, he rolled them over so he was now on top. He spread her legs open and settled in the space between her opened legs before aligning his tip with her entrance, then, he started to go into her slowly.

Both moaned at their intimate connection and Ezra moved his right hand to grab hers and intertwined their fingers, he started to move and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Sabine cupped the back of Ezra's head and deepened the kiss, she moaned into his mouth when he hit a sensible spot inside her.

"Ezra…" She said between moans.

The young man moved his lips from her mouth and down to her jaw, neck, collarbones until they reached her breasts and started to suck and kiss them gently.

The young woman arched her back when her fiancé introduced her right nipple into his mouth and started to suck it gently, then, she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper into her. While his mouth gave her nipples special attention, his hips started to speed up his movements.

"So…good." Sabine said. "Faster, baby, faster." She moaned.

Ezra obliged and started to thrust faster and harder into her, both moaned and she dug her nails on his back. The young man moved his mouth form her breasts down to her stomach leaving a trail of kisses behind, the young woman moaned softly when he placed a kiss on her stomach before he moved up back to her lips and kissed her passionately, he nibbled her bottom lips and she granted him access and their tongues fought for dominance.

"Ez…" She moaned against his lips.

"I know, love." He said.

He could feel the pressure growing inside him and thrusted into her a couple more of times before burying his face in her shoulder and exploded inside her. Sabine arched her back when she felt Ezra emptying himself inside her and cried his name when she reached her peak, he laid down next to her and she cuddled closer to him while they recovered their breath.

"I love you." She said when she recovered her breath.

He kissed where her neck and shoulder met and wrapped and arm around her stomach. "I love you too, babe."

She smiled softly and intertwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ezra placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder before falling asleep.


End file.
